Mi hermanastro ¿Edward?
by AtomicAlpaca
Summary: Bella y Edward se convierten en familia. Ellos se enamoraran. ¿Pero de quién?
1. Chapter 1

Soy Isabella Swan, aunque todos me llaman solo "Bella". Mi padre es Charlie Swan, un jefe de policía, y mi madre Renee Dwyer, una decoradora, ellos decidieron divorciarse cuando yo tenía 7 años. Desde entonces he vivido con mi madre, y he visitado a mi padre.

Toda mi vida viví en Phoenix, pero mamá decidió que teníamos que mudarnos a Forks. Un pueblo demasiado pequeño, que tiene unas cuantas personas como habitantes. La razón por la que nos mudaríamos era simple, hacer una vida nueva.

Así que empacamos todas nuestras cosas, viajamos, compramos una casa, la decoramos, y ya. De eso hace casi un mes.

Por culpa de mi torpeza, me tropecé mientras decorábamos la casa, por lo que debimos ir al hospital. Así fue como Renee conoció a Carlisle Cullen. Un doctor que trató mi tobillo. Por mi parte, pude "conocer" a un chico, el hijo de este doctor. Digo "conocí", porque en realidad él se estaba besuqueando con una chica rubia.

De lo poco y nada que quise ver, se podría decir que era algo lindo. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, y estaba bastante despeinado.

En este mismísimo momento, estaba escuchando música, y estaba a punto de dormirme. Ya habían pasado como 3 semanas de ese día en el hospital. 1… 2… 3… A punto de dormirme hasta que…

-¡Bella! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? En dos horas van a llegar los chicos-gritó mamá desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué chicos?-respondí adormilada.

-Carlisle, y su hijo-dijo.

Claro, lo había olvidado. Mamá los invitó a cenar. Carlisle y ella se habían convertido en amigos. Incluso diría que un poco más que eso. A ella le gustaba el doctor, era joven, de unos 34 o 35 años.

-¡Ya voy!-grité mientras me ponía zapatillas.

-Una hora y cincuenta y siete minutos-susurró nerviosa cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

-No es tu primera cita, mamá-le dije rodando los ojos.

-No seas malvada, y ayúdame-me contestó haciendo un puchero.

La ayudé a colocar la mesa, y a terminar de preparar la cena.

-Voy a cambiarme-anuncie.

-Ok, yo también iré-.

-No olvides apagar la cocina-le recordé subiendo las escaleras.

¿Había mencionado que quemo una cena por haber ido a su habitación a cambiarse de zapatos?

Finalmente, pude encontrar algo digno de una cena, o eso creo. Me puse mis ballerinas negras, jeans negros, y una musculosa de encaje de color negro. Arreglé un poco mi cabello, y volví al comedor. Renee me observaba divertida, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si ibas a un funeral-señaló mi ropa.

Rodé mis ojos-Es una bromita, Bells, te ves bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

-Edward-

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 16 años. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, y mi madre Esme Platt. Tengo el cabello color cobrizo, y mis ojos son de color verde.

Mis padres se divorciaron hace unos 4 años, tal vez porque mi padre es un adicto al trabajo. Por aquel entonces, vivíamos en Illinois. Tengo una hermana menor, Alice, ella es de baja estatura; siempre se corta el castaño cabello que tiene; sus ojos son iguales a los míos; y tiene una adicción a todo lo que tenga que ver con moda; ella se mudó a Phoenix, con mi madre. Mientras que en las vacaciones de verano, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Forks, por el trabajo de Carl.

Gracias a que mi padre es doctor, él pasa poco tiempo en casa. Diría que en realidad es porque le gusta demasiado estar en el trabajo. Y como él no está en casa, me voy a fiestas. Normalmente, Carlisle me manda mensajes, cuando llega a casa, preguntándome donde estoy.

Actualmente, estoy saliendo con una chica del instituto, Irina. Una agradable chica de cabello ondulado rubio, y ojos castaños.

Mis verdaderos y únicos amigos que tengo son; Alec Volturi, su hermana Jane, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock y su hermana Rosalie.

Ahora mismo tenía que cambiarme, porque me obligaron a ir una cena. No comprendo por qué tengo que ir yo, si sólo estaríamos tres: Papá, su "amiga", y yo. Esto obviamente va a ponerse incómodo.

-Hijo, ¿ya acabaste?-gritó Carlisle.

-Espérate-grité abrochando el último botón de la camisa.

-Te esperaré en el auto-me respondió.

-Está bien-susurré aunque no podía escucharme.

Termine de arreglarme, cerré la puerta de la entrada tras mí, y entré al auto.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté cuando el auto estaba en marcha.

-A la casa de Renee-soltó Carl.

-¿Quién?-dije extrañado.

-¿No escuchas cuando te hablo?-susurró un poco molesto, pero continuó-Renee es una amiga. Te he estado hablando de ella desde hace 2 semanas.

-Oh, sí-todavía no recordaba-Renee-repetí-¿Qué haremos cuando llegamos?-una pregunta obvia.

-Cenaremos-respondió sin más.

Estuvo manejando durante 1 hora hasta llegar a la casa de la tal Renee. Vive demasiado lejos, ¿O nosotros vivimos demasiado lejos? Esto está muy lejos.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?-murmuré observando la casa.

-Si-dijo apagando el motor del auto-Edward-dijo cuando estaba bajando, lo miré-Compórtate, por favor, es lo único que pido.

-Ok, ok-bajé del auto.

-No molestes a su hija.

La imagen de una chica rellenita, con ropas holgadas, y lentes de montura gruesa, golpeó mi mente.

-No, ¿cómo crees que haría eso?-sonreí.

-¡Hola!- una señora, de 35 años más o menos, salió de la casa y saludó con alegría.

-Hola, Renee-saludó mi padre- traje vino-la mujer tomó la botella.

-Hola soy Edward-le dije a Renee, tendiéndole la mano.

-Pasen-dijo, saliendo del camino.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al primer escalón de las escaleras.

-Bella, baja a saludar-gritó.

En vez de una chica rellena como creía yo, era delgada, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, y sus ojos también. Era algo bonita.

-Hola -dijo con una suave voz, mientras me extendía la mano, la tomé-Soy Bella-.

-Edward-.

-Buenas noches-le dijo a mi papá, dándole también la mano.

-Buenas noches -dijo mi papá cortésmente.

-El comedor esta por aquí-dijo Renee.

Todos la seguimos. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer espagueti con salsa. No sé si era porque de verdad estaba rico o tenia muchísima hambre, pero comí todo lo del plato.

Casi no hablé, tampoco Bella. Solamente Carlisle y Renee, hablaban del trabajo. Ella trabajaba de decoradora de exteriores e interiores, es divorciada y vivía en Phoenix. Tres extrañas condiciones.

-¿Estás yendo al instituto desde hace mucho?-dijo Renee.

-Desde que comenzó el año-respondí.

-Bella irá la semana que viene-me informó.

Asentí-Y... ¿Ya te dieron el mapa del instituto?-me dirigí a Bella.

-Aún no, tengo que ir a buscarlo-susurra sin mirarme.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, su madre habla.

-Ehmm... ¿Quieren un poco más?-.


	3. Chapter 3

-No gracias-respondí.

-Yo tampoco, gracias-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño?-pregunté.

-Claro, Bella, ¿Puedes acompañarlo?-dijo Renee.

Ella asintió y se levantó, me limité a seguirla.

Al entrar al baño, me di cuenta de que este no tenía una ventana. Bueno, tenía una, pero era demasiado pequeña. Según el plan que había calculado fríamente, tenía que escapar por la ventana. Lancé un bufido, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me resigné a lavarme las manos, y prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que venga ahora.

-Vamos a ver una película-mencionó Ren.

-¿Qué película?-preguntó Carl.

Bella se encontraba tomando jugo.

-Cualquiera que sea de romance-contestó.

Bella se ahogó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, y empezó a toser. Le palmeé la espalda.

-Gracias-se dirigió a mí, con un atisbo de sonrisa-Por favor, ¿Una de romance?-ahora se dirigió a su madre, rodando los ojos.

Su mamá la ignoró, fue a buscar palomitas de maíz, luego puso la película que escogió, y apagó las luces. Ella y Carl se sentaron en un sillón de 3 personas, mientras que Bella y yo nos sentamos en el piso.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?-me susurró Bella.

-Claro-contesté.

Ella se levantó con cuidado, y me guió a la pequeña biblioteca que tenían. Puso las piezas en el tablero, y jugamos hasta que nos aburrimos. No era tan mala en el ajedrez, pero yo gané dos veces más que ella. Le conté sobre el instituto, sobre algunas cosas sobre el pueblo, y mi familia. Ella me habló un poco de porqué habían escogido Forks. Carlisle conversaba por lo bajo con su amiga, en la siguiente película que vieron. Me sentí obligado a verla, ya que era de suspenso, uno de mis géneros favoritos. Pero mi acompañante parecía que se iba a dormir, sonreí ante esto.

 _15 meses después_

En los meses que siguieron, luego de la primera vez que conocí a la familia Swan, las dos familias se hicieron más cercanas. Mi padre comenzó a salir cada vez que podía, y yo me hice amigo de Bella. Simplemente, todos nos veíamos mucho más. En mi opinión, las cosas avanzaron muy rápido. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba en una boda. En la de mi padre y Renee. Así de rápido, y sencillo.

No acaba de pasar ni un mes desde que le propuso matrimonio. Para mi extrañeza, mi futura madrastra, le respondió inmediatamente.

La ceremonia de la boda era algo pequeño. Nuestro patio estaba decorado para esto, ya que era algo espacioso. Un pequeño pasillo de una tela blanca estaba situado en el medio de todo; a los dos lados había sillas blancas de madera; al final del pasillo se encontraba un arco de ramitas y flores blancas. También de color durazno y rosa pálido. Por el espacio detrás del arco habían flores colgantes, y algunos árboles, esto era para "ocultar" un corto sendero que nos llevaba donde sería la cena y el baile. Como invitados estaban algunos compañeros del trabajo, los más cercanos, de Carl y de Ren; una familia vecina con la que solíamos hablar; algunos camareros, que más tarde servirían la cena; un ministro; Bella, y yo.

La ceremonia había comenzado, esperábamos a la entrada de la novia. Una música suave sonó de fondo, y la prometida entró sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de claveles en tonos rosas y blancos. Usaba un vestido largo, de color rosa pálido, sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado casual recogido con pequeñas flores rosas. Caminó lentamente y con gracia hacia mi padre -quien usaba un traje de color blanco, con un moño rosa-. El ministro, el señor Weber, procedió decir el típico discurso de las bodas. Los novios dijeron sus votos matrimoniales, y luego se besaron fugazmente.

Al acabar esto, se comunico de la pequeña fiesta que había. Caminamos por el sendero, y cada uno se sentó en la mesa circular que le correspondía -estaban como en una "U", el centro sería la pista de baile más tarde, y en el espacio sobrante había un pequeño escenario-. Los camareros sirvieron el plato principal, consistía en una pechuga de pollo rellena, acompañada de papas al horno. Para beber, principalmente había vino tinto, pero había un barman por si querías otra cosa. Luego, los novios partieron juntos el pastel, y este fue repartido a los invitados. Después de comer, continuaron con los discursos, la música, y el baile.

Después de todo, despedimos a los novios, quienes irían de luna de miel a Vancouver. Cuando todos se fueron, me acerqué a Bella.

-Hey-dije.

-Hey-respondió.

-No he visto a tu padre, o a alguien de tu familia-comentó.

-Creo que podría decir lo mismo-contraatacó.

-No realmente, unas primas vinieron, pero tuvieron que irse antes-.

-¿Y cómo es que nadie me las presentó?-levanta una ceja.

-Bueno, algún día conocerás a toda mi familia, Swan-ruedo los ojos.

-¿En qué casa nos quedaremos?-pregunta.

-Obviamente, en la tuya-le digo, mientras subo a mi auto-Ven, vamos-abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta a mi lado.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, al llegar cada uno se fue a su habitación. Fue un largo día, apenas me acosté en mi cama, me dormí.

Bajé a la cocina.

-Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-me sigue con rapidez.

-Ehmm-dudo. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Cullen?-pronuncia las palabras con lentitud-Tal vez… ¿Una fiesta?

-Nada… Solo pediré pizza-digo con naturalidad.

-Hay comida en la nevera-sigue con los ojos entrecerrados-Nada de fiestas, Cullen, ¿Me oíste?-no esperó a que respondiera, y se fue.

-Arruinadora de planes-murmuré mientras marcaba.

-¡Te escuché!-gritó.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando desperté eran las once. Bajé a la cocina a comer algo. Mientras me servía un cuenco con cereales, se me ocurrió algo. Fui a toda velocidad hacia el teléfono.

-Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Bella entró al comedor, y un vaso con agua.

-Ehmm-dudo. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Cullen?-pronuncia las palabras con lentitud-Tal vez… ¿Una fiesta?

-Nada… Solo pediré pizza-digo con naturalidad.

-Hay comida en la nevera, y ya estas comiendo-sigue con los ojos entrecerrados-Nada de fiestas, Cullen, ¿Me oíste?-no esperó a que respondiera, y se fue.

-Arruinadora de planes-murmuré mientras marcaba.

-¡Te escuché!-gritó.

Me reí, realmente creía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Bella-

Había ido a la sala, pero quería comer galletas, así que me encaminé devuelta a la cocina.

-Emmet…-escuché antes de llegar.

Asomé mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y ahí estaba él, hablando por teléfono.

-Llama a todos, hoy haremos una reunión-.

Maldición.

-Sabes dónde encontrarme-hizo una pausa-A las…-miró el reloj de la pared-7 p.m.

Perfecto, esto simplemente era perfecto. Ahora tendría que pasar horas vigilando que no le hagan nada a la casa. Si yo bebo, mañana la casa estará como si hubieran entrado a robar.

-Una reunión, ¿Eh?-comenté mientras iba a sacar un paquete con galletas-Supongo que no pensaras hacerla aquí, ¿O sí?-le clavo la mirada.

-¿Tú qué crees?-me contesta con una sonrisa.

-No te ayudaré a limpiar, te dije que no hagas fiestas-.

-Oye, ¿Dónde hay más vasos?-ignoró lo que dije.

-Ahí-señalo una puerta de la alacena.

-Dijiste que no me ayudarías a limpiar, pero no dijiste nada de preparar-dice lanzando la mirada que hace cuando quiere algo.

Bufé, siempre lanzaba esa mirada, a todos, y siempre funcionaba.

Fuimos juntos a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaríamos. Al llegar a casa preparamos la música, luces, y una mesa con alcohol y comida. Además de correr algunos muebles para que este todo más cómodo.

-Deberíamos haber hecho esto en tu casa-le digo.

-No, este lugar es perfecto.

Rodé los ojos-Me iré a cambiar, Cullen.

-Promete no vestirte de manera provocativa-.

-No prometo nada-.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi ropa no es nada del otro mundo, la verdad. Busqué algo que ponerme, me decidí por un short negro, zapatillas negras, y una blusa azul. Bajé a terminar de inspeccionar nuestro trabajo.

-Hey, pensé que nada de ropa provocativa-bromeó.

-No acordé nada-sonreí-Oye, ¿Cuánto falta?

-Como una hora y media, pero nadie es tan puntual, ¿Sabes?

-He ido a fiestas, Edward-rodé los ojos-¿Cuántos vienen?

-Hmmm…

-Edward…

-No lo sé, ¿Ok? Emmet se encargó de eso.

Volví a rodar los ojos-Iré a mi habitación, supongo que está todo listo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Fui a acostarme a mi cama, y me dormí. Desperté por culpa del timbre que sonaba insistentemente. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, y tampoco sé porque Edward no atendía.

Me levante, y fui a averiguar lo que pasaba, a medio camino, me percaté de que sólo era Irina. Empezó a besar a Edward, y se escucho hasta pequeños gemidos. ¿Debería hacerle recordar a Edward que yo vivo aquí también?

Mejor dejo de ver esto, o quedaré traumada de por vida. Suena exagerado, lo sé, pero realmente es repugnante.

Subí al baño a alistarme, al bajar, parecía no haber nadie, pero descarté la idea al ver dos figuras súper pegadas en el sofá. Ñeh, es algo normal… Espera, ¿Ese es mi sofá favorito?

-Deberían ir a algún motel, o grabar un video- comento.

Edward se separó un poco.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Irina.

¿Cómo es que no lo sabe? Me sorprende, ella sabe los chismes de todo el pueblo. Es mas todo el pueblo sabe lo de Carlisle y mi madre. Por favor.

-La dueña de ese sofá-el timbre sonó-Retomen lo que hacían, pero no en mi sofá-contesté mientras iba a atender la puerta.

Eran como unas quince personas, entre ellos mis amigos: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jane, Alec, y Angela.

-Hola-me moví a un lado para que entraran-Pasen.

Edward ya había prendido la música y las luces de colores.

A la hora, la casa estaba reventando de gente. La mayoría llevaba alcohol, o comida. Aunque obviamente iban a terminar por vomitar todo.


End file.
